Light Reborn
by slowqmon
Summary: Its Kari's birthday. TK decides what to give her. Read and Review.


I'm kinda on vacation right now so I can't write very much. But I managed to get this in. Read, enjoy, and review.

****

Light Reborn

By: slowqmon

"You're invited!" A card read, "You're invited the Kari's 13th birthday party! Saturday at 1:00 pm, don't miss it!" TK read the invitation card that was slipped into his locker at school.

'I wonder who else is coming?' TK thought. He put the card back into the locker and headed out to his next class, gym with Davis.

"Hey TM!" Davis called out, never getting TK's name right. "Wait up!" TK waited for Davis to catch up.

"Come on Davis." TK said. "If we don't hurry, we might be late."

"Yeah sure." Davis said. "Hey, Kari's birthday is this Saturday."

TK got mad. "Davis! Kari's birthday is this Friday. She's having a party Saturday. How could you forget?"

Davis head jumped, he forgot that was true. "Yeah, I know that." Davis lied. "I meant the party."

"Whatever. Lets go." 

Gym was typical for TK and Davis. They warm up, stretch, do the mile run, then play some sports. Today, it was soccer. Being Davis' strong point, Davis dominated the field. His team won 9 – 1. The losing team, which TK was on, had to do another mile run while the winning team sat on the bench and watched them. Mr. Hitokiri, being the jerk teacher that he was, allowed the winning team to mock at the losing team. Davis, being the nice guy that he is, spared everyone, except TK.

In the changing room, "Thanks for those encouraging comments Davis." TK sarcastically said."

"No problem BS, anytime." Davis replied. Everybody in the changing room laughed.

TK was pretty mad after that comment. Before today, Davis has never insulted him like this. It was like that Davis was challenging him to a fight or something. TK ignored it for now and went on to his next period.

The rest of the day past by smoothly. It would've been a perfect day if it wasn't for Davis. TK got 100% on his math and science test. He also got 99% on his History project, the missing 1% came from a spelling error. He kinda felt bad that he made a spelling mistake.

At the end of the day, TK arrived at his locker again and looked at the card Kari had sent him. TK was completely confused. He has been with Kari so long and gave a nice present to her every birthday. Two years ago, TK gave Kari a camera since she developed a like for taking pictures. Last year, he asked Izzy to invite all the Digimon over to her party. That party went great, except when the Digimon ate all the food, everyone went hungry so they had to go out and get more.

"That's it!" TK shouted.

"That's what?" Kari asked. TK didn't know that Kari was standing right beside him. TK jumped, "Whoa! Kari, you scared me."

Kari giggled. "Sorry, anyway, what were you saying about that's what?"

"I didn't say anything." TK lied.

"Come on TK, what are you hiding?" Kari asked.

TK's mind raced for an answer. "I finally figured out how I made that mistake on my history project." TK replied.

"What did you do wrong?" Kari questioned again. 

"Well, I made a spelling mistake on my History project see." TK pointed to the mistake. "Because of that, I lost a percent."

"That's really careless TK" Kari said. TK let out a sigh or relief inside his mind. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

TK smiled. "You."

Kari looked surprised. She shook it off her mind. "That's sweet TK but you really should pay attention to your work more often."

"Sorry." TK looked sad. "Next time, I won't think about you ok?"

Kari rushed into his sentence. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was…" She paused looking for the right word. TK stood there confused. She thought about what to say but anything would reveal her secret. "Oh never mind." Kari concluded. "Let's go home."

On the way home, Kari asked TK a question. "So, are you coming to my birthday party?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?" TK asked.

"People I didn't invite would come to mind." The two laughed at the joke. "Anyway, what are you going to give me?" Kari questioned.

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise." TK said.

"Good," Kari said, "I asked Davis what he was going to give and he told me right away. Talk about a ruined surprise."

"Well, you know better than that Kari." TK told her.

"Yeah, I do." Kari said. TK was confused. "Then why did you ask hi…"

Kari cut in to TK's sentence again. "This is my stop, see ya later." She ran into her apartment and waved bye to TK.

The next few days went by quickly. TK rushed and it took him many tries to get Kari's present right. But being the holder of hope, he never gave up. He completed the present. "There," TK said. "perfect."

After TK finished Kari's present, the days till Kari's birthday arrived slowly. But the day finally came.

The door to the Kamiya residence opened, "Happy birthday Kari." TK and Matt shouted together.

"Hey TK! Matt!" Kari welcomed them. TK and Matt handed out their present. "Thanks. Don't just stand out there, come in." Kari said.

"Hey everyone." Matt said greeting the rest of the Digi-destined.

"Welcome to the Digital World Matt." Tai said. Matt, knowing that this wasn't the digital world, was surprised to see Gabumon and the other Digimon around.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted. "Matt!" Gabumon yelled back with the same joy.

"Since the Digimon were here last time Kari had a birthday party, I didn't see why they couldn't come back this time either." Izzy said.

"This is great." TK said still glad to see Patamon. 

"Don't thank me TK." Kari said. "It was your idea."

TK nodded happily. Davis seemed jealous. Everyone else partied on. Everything else was cool, the events, the cake. But when Kari opened everyone's presents, she got a big surprise.

"A whistle! Thanks Gatomon." Kari said.

"It's the same whistle you gave me in the digital world when you first left. It brought me a lot of good luck since so I think you would have the same fate." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, that whistle saved Agumon too." Tai said.

Kari put the whistle on her neck. "Well, what do you think?" Kari asked everyone.

Davis replied first and beat TK it. "You look pretty." Davis said.

"Thanks." Kari replied.

TK got up and walked away. "Hey TK," Kari asked, "where are you going?"

TK turned and smiled, "Getting you the last present, mine." TK picked up a small box wrapped in a wrapping. He handed over to Kari.

"So what is it?" Kari asked.

"Open it to find out." TK said.

"Will it be as good as your other presents?" Kari asked again.

"Open it to find out." TK and Kari both starred at each other for a while. Kari looked down at the box and started to unwrap it.

She was unsure whether to open it or not. Slowly and carefully, she took the wrapping paper off. Once it was all off, she found a wooden box with all eight crest symbols on the box. Kari was already astonished by the look of the box. It was beautiful.

"Go on," TK said, "take a look what's inside."

Kari opened the box carefully. Inside, there was the tag and crest of light. Kari was speechless.

"How did you find it?" Kari asked.

"I didn't." TK replied. "You know the tags and crests were destroyed by Apocalypsmon. I just remade it."

"How long did this take you?" Kari questioned. She didn't believe that TK would go through all that for her.  


"Well, it took me a while, and many tries but I eventually got it." TK took the present from Kari and stood up. "Here, let me help you put it on."

TK walked over behind Kari and carefully attached the tag and crest around her neck. After TK attached it on her neck, he walked back to where he was sitting and sat down again.

Everyone was looking at either TK or Kari. "Well," Kari asked everyone again, "how do I look now?"

Everyone was speechless to say anything, even Davis. So TK spoke up, "You look like the angel of light."

"Thanks TK." Kari said and kissed him on the cheek. TK blushed.

Once the party was over, everyone left. TK was just about leaving with Matt when Kari ran out. "TK, wait up a sec."

TK looked back. "Hey Kari, what else do you want?"

Kari looked at Matt and starred at him. "I have some things to do ok TK?" Matt said. "Come home once your done talking." With that, Matt left TK and Kari alone.

"Well, Matt's gone," TK said, "what's so urgent?"

"Well, I want to thank you for the crest TK." Kari said. "Everyone was pretty jealous of me to have gotten my crest back, even if it is a copy."

"No problem anytime." TK said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah…" Kari slowed down, not knowing how to express her feelings. "This." And with that, Kari kissed TK.

When they stopped, immediately the two said to each other in unison, "I love you."

TK and Kari both smiled. Now knowing how to express each other's feelings, they both kissed again.

Kinda bad story huh? I was rushed. Oh well. Review and tell me if I write good when I write fast.


End file.
